Peyton O'Callaghan
Peyton O'Callaghan was born to an American pureblood witch and an Irish pureblood wizard. She was born and raised along with her twin brother in Ireland. Her father is a bartender and her mother is an Auror. When she turned eleven she and her brother received an acceptance letter to Hogwarts which was their father's school. She was sorted into Ravenclaw while her brother was sorted into Slytherin. Biography Early Life Peyton was born in Belfast, Ireland to an American pureblood witch, Brielle O'Callaghan, and her husband an Irish pureblood wizard, Cato O'Callaghan. She was also born twelve minutes after her twin brother, Thomas O'Callaghan. The twins were born about two years after their parents were married. Her parents met when her mother transferred from MACUSA's Auror department to the Auror department in the Ministry of Magic. After Thomas and Peyton were born they were raised in Belfast by their parents. The first time they had ever met their maternal grandparents was a month after their birth when the older couple came to visit since they live in the United States and both had very crazy full-time jobs. On occasion, Peyton and her brother would get to spend time with their paternal grandparents if not being taken care of by their parents, due to their parents working. It was no surprise to anyone in the family when Peyton began to show magic at a young age, coming from two pureblood parents, though there had been a small possibility she and/or her brother may have been born a Squib, like one of their aunts. Since the twins did have magic, however, their parents took time to prepare them for when they would begin attending a school specifically for magically gifted children. Whether it was Ilvermorny, their mother's old school, or Hogwarts, their father's old school, they did not know. Over the years Peyton and Thomas began to develop a skill for getting into trouble. A skill which they probably inherited from their mother's side of the family since that family is not only well known for being around for so long but also because of their mother and her eleven siblings having spent their school years causing trouble within the halls of Ilvermorny. When the twins turned eleven they received a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. They were then lead to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. It was at this time that Peyton got her wand made of Ash wood with a Unicorn Hair core, along with first-year robes, the needed books and supplies, along with her Northern white-faced owl that she named Pidge. During Hogwarts Year 1 Upon arriving at Hogwarts with Thomas for the first time. She joined the rest of the first years at the front of the Great Hall of the famed school. When her name was called she walked to the stool and waited for the Sorting Hat to sort her. When it did, she found herself sorted into Ravenclaw House. From the table that held her new housemates, she watched her brother get sorted. She had hoped he maybe would get sorted into Ravenclaw with her since the two of them had always done things together. To her disappointment, Thomas was sorted into Slytherin House. Despite being in different houses, Peyton spent the next five years spending as much time with her brother as she could, even with the different houses, they were still very close. Year 2 While her brother was interested in Quidditch, Peyton took an interest in the schools Dueling club and joined the Ravenclaw's dueling team in her second year. She became very efficient in offensive and defensive spells rather quickly. Year 6 It was this year she became the Captain for Ravenclaw's Dueling club. At some point during this year, Thomas came to her and confided in her that he had been bitten by a fellow student and subsequently turned into a werewolf. Peyton swore herself to secrecy knowing the stigma surrounding werewolves as well as promising not to let their parents know. After learning about her brother's new condition she began studying very hard to perfect the wolfsbane potion. It wasn't until she received help from Diana McLaggen, that Peyton figured out who had bitten and turned her brother. Neither Diana nor Thomas divulged what had happened between the two to cause Thomas to get bitten, but it wasn't hard for Peyton to figure out what had probably transpired between the two. Once Peyton had perfected the Wolfsbane potion did she begin to join him on his moonlit strolls wanting to protect him from students suspecting him of being a werewolf. Exchange Program Summer of 2022 After both she and her twin were accepted into the exchange program being held by Ilvermorny, she and her brother packed the things they had and would need for their final year of school. They then traveled to North America where they met up and stayed with their maternal grandparents in their large farmhouse in Aurora, New York. Peyton enjoyed the time spent there since she hadn't grown up spending a whole lot of time with her mother's parents since they lived in another country. During their time with their grandparents, Peyton and Thomas went to Seventh Street Avenue to shop for the needed books and supplies they would need for the upcoming school year. While there, a fight broke out in the street. Before the attack, Peyton had split off from her brother wanting to pick up a few potion supplies she knew she would need for her brother. Before she left the shop the fight started. Peyton fought off a few of the attackers from within the shop. While doing so she called her grandfather to inform him what was happening. When the Aurors arrived and took control of the situation, Peyton made her way back to the street itself and began looking for her brother. She found him and soon their grandmother found them as well, gathering their things before bringing them back to the house since their grandfather had to stay behind and handle the remaining issues that were coming up due to the attack. Year 7 When the day arrived, Peyton and her brother joined the rest of the students at the base of Mount Greylock. Taking the Gondola up to the school, she joined the other exchange students in the Sorting Room. When it was her turn to step into the center of the room she stepped forwards and waited once more to be sorted into a house. When she was in the center of the room not one but two statues moved to claim her. Since Horned Serpent and Wampus both claimed her it was explained to her that she got to pick which of those two houses she would go to. She picked Wampus and was joined in that house by her brother only minutes later. Physical Appearance Peyton stands at a mere Five feet tall. There is a considerable difference in height between herself and her brother which she makes mention of by saying that as compensation she got all the brains while he got all the height. She doesn't like when anyone comments on her height or lack thereof and has been known to hex people because of it. The only person that can get away with it is Thomas. She has black hair which she keeps short and blue eyes, both of which she got from her father and as a result looks more like her father than her mother, although if she is in the same room as her mother some people notice subtle physical similarities and often tell Peyton, she looks a lot like her mother. She has her earlobes pierced twice and her right Helix is pierced as well. Recently, a tattoo like mark appearing in the form of a triskellion appeared on her left hip. She has no idea where it came from or what caused it but she can't exactly go around asking people if they know what it is. Skills and Abilities Magic Growing up in a highly magical family Peyton has been exposed to magic her entire life. She learned about the practice from a young age, right around the time bother she and her brother started displaying their own magic. Defense Against the Dark Arts One of her best subjects in school, Peyton is very adept with both defensive and offensive magic, making her highly proficient in duels. This played into her becoming the captain of the Ravenclaw dueling team at Hogwarts. Potions This is actually her worst subject in school. Barely keeping a passing grade in the class. For whatever reason, she is unable to accurately make potions for the most part. The only potion she can make accurately is the wolfsbane potion and that may have to do with the fact that if she messes up that potion it becomes useless and it would do nothing to help her brother. Relationships Family [[Brielle O'Callaghan|''Brielle O'Callaghan]] Peyton's relationship with her mother is interesting. They don't always see eye to eye and on many occasions, Peyton has done one thing or another to purposefully go against what her mother has told her not to do. Her mother is a little on the stricter side and tends to be the parent that doles out the punishments when needed. Even with their butting heads, there are certain things Peyton only talks about with her mother as is normal with most mother/daughter relationships. This indicates that the two are close even with the conflicts caused between the two of them. The rebellious attitude Peyton had peaked in the summer before her sixth year causing some strain on their relationship but was remedied eventually and has not caused any long-term strain on the two of them. However, when it comes to either parent it is more likely Peyton will hide something from her mother but not her father. [[Cato O'Callaghan|Cato O'Callaghan]] Peyton is very close to her father. He doesn't tend to dole out punishments, with a few exceptions. Certain things Peyton won't talk to Cato about, however, he is the least likely to have something hidden from him by her. If she has an issue she often brings it up to her father first. Sometimes Cato will even distract her mother so she can get away with something and has a few times, managed to talk her mother down from punishing the girl. [[Thomas O'Callaghan|Thomas O'Callaghan]] Peyton and Thomas are extremely close. Having known him her entire life, Peyton has never had to imagine life without her brother. The only time they have really been separated was at Hogwarts since they were sorted into different houses. Even with that, they are very close. Due to this fact, Thomas told only Peyton about him now being a werewolf and she forced herself to learn and perfect the wolfsbane potion for her brother. It is no secret that the twins would sacrifice themselves to save the other. Peyton joins her brother on full moons and uses this time to talk with him about anything and everything that may be troubling her. They have a sort of twintuition as well. On multiple occasions, Peyton has pretty much been able to tell what her brother is thinking or feeling without having to have any verbal indication. Recently, Peyton has picked up on her brother's infatuation with Darcy Turner, the Thunderbird quidditch captain. At first she thought Thomas only wanted to bed the blonde, as is his normal habit. It wasn't until after a few accidental cock blocks she realized her brother had serious feelings for Darcy. Which her response has been one or two intentional cock blocks since then. '''Housemates' [[Aaron Soohoo|''Aaron Soohoo]] [[Ian Wright|Ian Wright]] [[Diana McLaggen|Diana McLaggen]] '''Schoolmates' No-maj Romantic Category:Ravenclaw Category:Pureblood Category:Legacies